fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
That Old Black Magic
|prodcode = 12B |season = 2 |episode = 10 |wish = Anti-Fairies to get loose |writer = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard = Jim Schumann Butch Hartman Sarah Frost |art direction = Bob Boyle |director = Sarah Frost Butch Hartman |airdate = (Australia) August 31, 2001 (US) April 26, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous = Timvisible |next = Foul Balled |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd = Season 2 |caption = Bad luck}} "That Old Black Magic" is the tenth episode of Season 2. This episode introduces the Anti-Fairies led by Anti-Cosmo. Plot Timmy Turner goes to an amusement park on Friday the 13th. Bad things occur in the park. Cosmo and Wanda give him special glasses to see the Anti-Fairies, who are causing the problems. Synopsis The Turners are on a trip to an amusement park called Adrenalland "Adrenaland". Mr. Turner is stuck in a traffic jam while driving there. Because it is Friday the 13th, everyone is being extra cautious, but Timmy scoffs at the idea. Cosmo and Wanda are inside a video game Timmy is playing, battling against a Robot Vicky. They ask Timmy why he is an such a hurry and he answers that he is excited to be going to Adrenaland so that he could ride the "Spleen Puncher", a big roller-coaster at the park. He had been practicing throwing up all week. Timmy is also reminded of the time he and his parents went to "Escalator Land" and how boring it was, and that now that he was over ten years old he could ride on the big kid rides. While walking through the parking lot to the amusement park, Timmy narrowly avoids stepping on a crack when Cosmo and Wanda (disguised as balloons) lift him off the ground. Cosmo warns "Step on a crack, break your mother's back", and Wanda warns of the Anti-Fairies, mischievous creatures that come out on Friday the 13th and cause bad luck, but Timmy is tired of all the superstition. He leaps back down onto the ground and on top of a crack, and his mother's back instantly cracks. Mr. Turner notices his wife's sudden injury and asks Timmy who stepped on a crack, which Timmy replies "You did" and Mr. Turner angrily grab and yell at his own foot. He produces a briefcase full of good luck charms, and hands a horse shoe to Timmy, remarking that it is too late for Mrs. Turner, who is now in a brace to keep her back straight. Timmy reaches the entrance booth the park and sees that all the rides are still open, but when a black cat quickly crosses his path, the Spleen Puncher is immediately closed. Timmy stamps his foot on a crack in frustration, causing his mother to break her back again. Mr. Turner curses his own two feet while grabbing them in the air, causing himself to fall. He hands Timmy a thirty-two leaf clover and tells him to go enjoy himself. However, when Timmy goes to various other rides: The Bowel Buster, the Kidney Twister, and the Heart Racer, they all break down before he can even get onto the ride due to him doing something that causes bad luck. Timmy then bumps into a man dressed in a salt shaker costume, and a single grain of a salt spills out onto the ground, causing the entire amusement park to start falling apart. Fed up with bad luck, Timmy wants to know where the anti-Fairies are, but he cannot see any. Cosmo and Wanda poof him up a pair of Anti-Fairy Goggles. Timmy puts the goggles on, and sees blue-and-black fairy like creatures causing trouble all over the park. Timmy confronts one of the Anti-Fairies, but it poofs away quickly. Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda that he wants to talk to the Anti-Fairies, and they poof up a door to Fairy World. Meanwhile, Mr. Turner vows to fill in every crack in the park so that his wife will stop getting hurt. He grabs a trowel, some plaster, and notices a "crack" nearby. Timmy arrives at the entrance to a holding area where the Anti-Fairies are kept captive, and sees that Jorgen Von Strangle is standing guard. He asks Jorgen why some Anti-Fairies have escaped and he replies, "Not my shift". Timmy asks to talk to the Anti-Fairies, but Jorgen refuses to grant him entry, so Timmy wishes that all the Anti-Fairies were outside. Cosmo then quickly grants the wish before anyone can stop him, and a swarm of Anti-Fairies flood into Fairy World, having broken free. Among them is Anti-Cosmo, the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo, who unlike his counterpart is an evil genius while Anti-Wanda is the same way, a complete opposite of Wanda who is extremely stupid and who eats with her feet. Anti-Cosmo congratulates Timmy for foolishly freeing them after centuries of captivity. Although the Anti-Fairies being loose is problematic, the situation is containable as long as they remain in Fairy World. Unfortunately, back at Adrenalland, Mr. Turner finds the portal to Fairy World while searching for the men's room and opens the door, allowing the Anti-Fairies to break loose. The quickly begin to cause disasters all over Earth. Jorgen assures them he will quickly remedy the situation with his mighty power, that is until a steam whistle blows signaling his shift is over, and he poofs away, leaving Timmy and his fairies to deal with the mess. They return to Earth, and watch a news broadcast on a conveniently placed television by Chet Ubetcha highlighting the troubles the Anti-Fairies are causing across the globe. 1. A black cat walks pass Chet Ubetcha and a flower pot with a flower falls on him. 2. As the salt guy talks on the cell phone, he accidentally tips over and bumps into the Eiffel Tower and it falls down. 3. In Egypt, a wrecking ball wrecks a pyramid. 4. In New York City, boats pull a giant ladder that went over the Statue of Liberty. The toga gets caught on the ladder and Lady Liberty realizes she is in her underwear. She covers herself with her torch and book in embarrassment! 5. The president accidentally presses the wrong button and tips the salt over causing a rocket to launch in the air. Timmy decides to lure them all into one spot and deal with them there. Cosmo and Wanda poof him into the middle of a desert, where Timmy walks under ladders, shatters mirrors, and has a giant black cat cross his path. All the bad luck at once causes a huge dust-storm like cloud of Anti-Fairies to descend upon him. Just before they hit, Timmy's fairies poof up the door to Fairy World, and the Anti-Fairies fly into it. Anti-Cosmo and the others are trapped back inside Fairy World, and although they are relieved to still be free, that quickly changes when Jorgen returns to his shift. With the bad luck gone, things return to normal. Timmy assures his worried father that everything is fine, and demonstrates by stomping on another crack. This causes the entire amusement park to collapse and sink into the Earth. Deciding they still want to have family fun, Timmy's parents take him to Escalator Land instead, where they excitedly ride an escalator along with an equally overjoyed President of the United States. Timmy mutters that next time they should just go camping as the episode ends there. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Anti-Cosmo / General / Mr. Turner / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Anti-Wanda *Dee Bradley Baker as Cat / Anti-Fairy #1 *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Salt Guy / Anti-Fairy Photographer *Butch Hartman as The President / Park Patron External links * *That Old Black Magic transcript at Scribd de:Anti-Elfen-Alarm! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2